


Tony's Secret

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [83]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Groping, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Prompt Fill, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Steve and bucky discover tony's secret, he can breastfeed
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 364





	Tony's Secret

Tony glared hatefully at the rocks that trapped their way out of the cave they had been forced into for cover. Tony had to force his way out of his damaged, suit and while Steve and Bucky did the best to bind the wounds they received but Tony could see the super-soldiers were exhausted. 

Tony absently rubbed at his sore breasts, he hadn’t gotten around to pumping them this week and he was regretting it. 

“Are you hurt Tony?” Steve asked concerned as he saw Tony rub at his chest for the 4th time in as many minutes. 

“No, I’m fine, just a bit sore,” Tony said honestly, not mentioning that he felt unusually full. 

“We could destroy those damn rocks if we had something to eat, replenish our tanks,” Bucky said in that damn Brooklyn accent that made Tony want to swoon every time as he searched through their destroyed uniforms for a power bar or something.

“You’re telling me, I can barely move my legs,” Steve admitted as he leaned against the rock wall, legs sprawled out in front of him and a pout on his lips. 

“…If… If we had something to help restore your tanks as you put it… Would you be able to get us the hell out of here?” Tony wet his lips as he made a conscious effort not to look at the other two men. 

“In a heartbeat, I hate being trapped. What do you have in mind Doll?” Bucky drawled as he looked over Tony’s jeans and tank top he had on under his suit when they got called out.

“Uh… It’s kind of personal… Rather embarrassing and no one knows about it and I want to keep it that way.” Tony explained, still not looking at either man as he resisted the urge to rub at his achingly full feeling breasts. 

“You can tell us anything Tony, you know that right?” Steve leaned forward concern shining in his eyes while Bucky studied him silently. 

“Yeah I know, fuck it’s just… Fuck okay here goes nothing.” Tony took a deep breath before stripping his shirt off, exposing his small breasts and puffy looking nipples. 

“I lactate, science can’t explain why but I can. My milk is chock full of calories and everything a growing super-solider needs.” Tony blurted out; keeping his eyes averted as he gave in and kneaded his sore breasts sighing relief. 

“You want us to drink your milk?” Bucky said to clarify, his voice unusually husky. 

“It’d get your strength back up and get us the fuck out of this cave. Then we can pretend this never happened and I can finally pump.” Tony huffed as he rubbed his thumbs over his already damp nipples while his jeans slowly tented as per usual when he milked his breasts. 

“How do you want us to do this?” Steve asked in the same husky tone as Bucky. 

“Leaning against something so both of you can access my chest, Tony sat on the cave wall in between the two men and still not looking at them he stared at the ceiling. 

“Don’t worry Doll, we’ll make it good for you too,” Bucky promised, hand curling around Tony’s thigh while Steve cupped his hip. 

“Oh, oh!” Tony gasped as suddenly both men latched onto his slowly leaking nipples and sucked hard. Tony grabbed onto their hair, pulling their heads closer to his chest as they suckled at his sore nipples. 

“Oh god, that feels so good,” Tony moaned as his cock pressed against the crotch of his jeans. 

Steve and Bucky’s free hands came up and cradled his small mounds, squeezing and kneading the flesh to force more milk out of Tony. 

“You taste so good Doll, fuck if we had known… We would have milked you every damn day,” Bucky groaned as he pulled back enough to licked his lips clean before he flattened his tongue over Tony’s abused nipple before pressing his lips to the nub again. 

“Does us milking you feel good Tony?” Steve rumbled next as his hand shifted from Tony’s hip to grope the tent in Tony’s jeans. 

“S-So good, I never thought it would be this good,” Tony admitted, mouth hanging open as he panted for air as the two men drank from him and Steve rubbed at his erection.  
“After we get out of here, do you want us to pretend this never happened because let me tell you Doll. You taste better than anything I’ve ever had before and I won’t mind helping Stevie milk your tits dry every damn day.” Bucky offered when Steve latched back onto Tony’s nipple. 

“Ah, ah, I, mmm,” Tony gasped, cheeks heating up as he started rutting against Steve’s hand as their word affected him. 

“Do you want us to milk you like a cow every day Tony, our personal cow. We’d make you feel so good every damn day.” Steve crooned making Tony shudder at the dirty talk and how damn good it felt. 

“We’d invest in a proper milking machine for you when we’re away on missions and let it milk you like a cow. When we got back we would drink all your tasty milk so none of it goes to waste.” Bucky continued as Steve ducked his head back down to lap at the last dribbles of milk from his nipple. 

“Fuck, fuck, please, yes!” Tony cried out unable to stop as he came in his pants as Bucky and Steve finished draining his breasts of milk. He felt pleasantly satisfied and empty for once. 

“Such a good little cow, we’ll take good care of you from now on.” Steve praised as Bucky kissed Tony’s puffy, abused nubs with soft kisses in non-verbal praise and Tony melted between the two super-soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Twitter
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69


End file.
